I'm still here
by susarian
Summary: It has been very quiet in Britain house as most of his colonies left. Alone in his home, Britain starts to recollect about his past with his colonies. What will this recollection brings him and will he be able to face the evil deeds he does to his former colonies as some memories haunt him?


"It's quiet. It's really quiet." Britain murmured.

In 1984, Brunei Darussalam gained its independence as the last colony of Britain which gains its full independence.

"Bahrain, Brunei, Canada, Cyprus and many more have left me." Britain sighed as he stands up and pours himself a new cup of tea.

 _"Hey! Canada! How have you been!" a young Australia said happily towards a young Canada._

 _"Erm… fine?" young Canada replied timidly._

 _"Who are you talking to Australia?" Britain asked in a confusion of the ruckus Australia made._

 _"Canada!" Australia replied excitedly which Britain turned around and finally notice Canada._

 _"Oh, hi Canada," Britain replied with a smile to hide his awkwardness for neglecting Canada._

Britain looked in a daze as he recalls his past recollection.

"Looks like I'm getting too old." Britain sighed as he walked towards the kitchen.

 _"Singapore, you sure this is nice?" Malaysia asked with doubt._

 _"Ya, China taught me how to do it. You should be confident about China cooking." Singapore replied with a smile._

 _"But I'm scared Britain would found out about it," Brunei replied._

 _"Then don't eat and withstand Britain cooking." Singapore huff as she took a bite of her own cooking which Malaysia quickly grab one of it and eat it trying to stuff her stomach with good food._

 _"It is indeed nice," Malaysia replied._

 _"Want me to teach you?" Singapore asked._

 _"Ya, that way we don't need to withstand Britain unbearable cooking." Malaysia grinned._

 _"Excuse me! What's wrong with my cooking!" Britain, who suddenly appeared in the kitchen, exclaimed._

 _"Very bad." Singapore and Malaysia replied in unison before taking the food, grabbed Brunei and run away leaving an angry Britain._

 _"Just you wait for the three of you! I'll make sure each of you eats three servings of my food every day!" Britain exclaimed._

 _"Wait, I'm innocent," Brunei muttered in a crying tone as he was grabbed by the two girls who are running for their life._

Back at the present, Britain put down his teacup of the table and held his head. This is really getting bad and he is starting to hallucinate.

 _"I hate you!" a younger version of India exclaimed toward Britain._

 _"When you are in need, I helped you and this is how you repay me!" India exclaimed._

No, not this part. No! Britain turned around and looked frightened at the younger version of India

 _"Hmph, he is Britain after all, the one who doesn't know the meaning of gratitude and only care for his profit," Pakistan replied sarcastically._

 _"Why did you only give rights to your whites!" South Africa exclaimed._

 _"I had to fight my independent because some idiot decides to make me as part of Pakistan territory," Bangladesh said sarcastically._

 _"Why did you let Israel stay with me? He annexes my place to become his territory." Palestine asked._

More and more questions flowed into Britain mind, it was telling him his sins when he was the British empire, his bad deed.

 _"Do you know why did USA start a revolutionary war with you?" The Dominican Republic asked._

 _"Because you're too selfish. What kind of people are you to increase the already high tax and prevent the USA from seeking other countries as suppliers of the goods they need." The Bahamas added._

"No! Stop it!" Britain screams as all his other past colonies were questioning him about his past deeds.

"Britain!" Anguilla shouted bringing Britain back to the reality.

Britain looked at Anguilla and hugged him tightly.

"Anguilla." Britain murmured as he burst into tears.

"It's alright Britain. I'm here for you." Anguilla replied hugging Britain back.

"Not just me, Gibraltar, Falkland Islands, Bermuda, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland has remained with you," Anguilla said soothing Britain.

"Thank you so much Anguilla," Britain said hugging Anguilla tighter.

 **Author note** : This idea just come up to my mind when I was about to sleep, and I just feel like writing this. Anguilla is a bit special as it gained its independent once but become part of British overseas territory later. And I know the handover of Hong Kong in 1997, but Hong Kong is not an independent country so that's made Brunei the last colony in the British empire to gain its independence from Britain. Sorry for any inaccuracies in here and I know Britain has a good relationship with some of his former colonies now. Also, I own nothing besides the plot.


End file.
